Everything but Temptation
by Totonyo
Summary: In which Claude is irresistible and Eric cannot resist. Eric/Claude, little bit of Eric/Sookie. Soft R, drabbleish.


**Title: Everything but Temptation**  
><strong>Rating: Soft-core R<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: EricClaude**, **a little bit of Eric/Sookie**  
><strong>Summary: In which Claude is irresistible and Eric cannot resist. <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Uh, sexual content. Set after Dead in the Family. Really short and pointless. Un-beta'ed. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not making any money. <strong>  
><strong>AN: This is because there is not enough Eric/Claude in this fandom. Seriously, people, what happened to Rule 34?**

#1

There is someone on Sookie Stackhouse's front porch who is not Sookie Stackhouse. This is upsetting for Eric-the-vampire because, until now, he had the comfort of believing Sookie Stackhouse rarely had any visitors at night, his...most _convenient_ time to pay visits.

Supposedly a prince of his own overrated species, Claude-the-fairy stares back at Eric with an odd mixture of disgust and appreciation, the crease between his eyes attesting to this internal indecisiveness.

The fairy stands quite a few feet away from Eric, as a necessary precaution, but his casual body language in no way suggests that he fears for his life.

They have managed to avoid each other for the entire time Claude's lived in Sookie's house (for reasons Eric does not understand and Sookie fails to explain), and yet, this night of all nights the fairy comes out just as the vampire is coming in and they both suddenly find themselves in potentially disastrous proximity of one another.

The potent smell of fae strains the self-constraint Eric has taken centuries to master to its very limit and his fists curl of their own accord, fingernails cutting through his palms, fangs descending to their full extent. He does not understand why the fairy isn't moving.

"You might want to go inside before I devour you whole," he growls. "Sookie would be most upset," he adds, a reminder half directed at himself.

Claude - his cousin-in-law, Eric realizes grimly - smirks, a single eyebrow raised to reaffirm his deviousness, and slowly, deliberately, takes a step forward.

Eric immediately squeezes his eyes shut, as if not looking at the object of his desire might make it any less desirable. "Do you have a death wish, fairy?" he asks through gritted teeth.

He cannot see the little prince's reaction, but his voice is dispassionate as he replies "No, vampire, I do not."

Eric does not trust himself to move as he feels the fairy's tentative steps towards what is most likely its own doom. If he loses any focus on keeping his mind off the mind-blowing fae aroma currently attacking his nostrils, his wife's cousin would soon be drained of all his delicious fae blood, and she would be severely displeased.

He can already feel the fairy's chest against his when, amazingly, the intensity of the scent subsides - not nearly enough to make it undetectable, mind you, but probably enough to save the fairy's life.

Eric hesitantly opens his eyes and peers down at Claude's face.

"I cannot let you bite me," Claude says, smiling up at him, and, with no forewarning whatsoever, places a hand over his crotch. "...but I suppose I can let you fuck me."

He has resisted enough temptation for one night, is the only coherent thought Eric manages to squeeze in before he slams the fairy hard against the house's external wall, hands tangled in his brown hair and tongue working its way tortuously up the line of his throat.

"I had no choice, lover," Eric imagines himself telling her, later, when she came back home. "Would you rather I'd have killed him?"

The fairy's hands find their way into his pants, skilled, teasing fingers tracing the length of him, which in itself prompts a sound that is halfway between a growl and a gasp for breath - though Eric has no need for air - and then he sticks his tongue down Claude's throat with no hint of gentility.

And then, he optimistically continues to speculate as he rips off Claude's shirt, she would forgive him and he would find some tactful way to suggest a threesome so it would be impossible for her to refuse him.


End file.
